


Waiting

by ShepherdWillowww



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 04:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12763146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShepherdWillowww/pseuds/ShepherdWillowww
Summary: Tired and hungry, Aqours takes a break from watching their school's applicant number slowly rise. You and Chika are left alone in the room, their thoughts and doubts intertwined as the moment of reckoning approaches.





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> *Spoilers for LL!SS!! season 2 episode 7*
> 
> Set during the time when Aqours stays up all night waiting to reach one hundred applicants.

You felt weird basking under the artificial light of the school director’s— more specifically Mari’s— office so late into the night. She’s stayed late at school her fair share of times, both for Aqours practice sessions as well as for swim club meetings. But as she watched the clock strike half-past one at night, You couldn’t help but feel as though she was present in another world. She leaned on the bookcase behind her, seated on the wooden floor. If it hadn’t been for the anxiety of waiting for the number of applicants to reach one hundred, You would have felt giddy with excitement as she stayed up late with the rest of Aqours.

But tonight wasn’t anything like a sleepover with friends. Ever since they returned to the school after their live performance, a tense air hung over the group. They’ve been patiently staring at a laptop for the last few hours, the fate of their school at the mercy of the numbers on the screen. The long wait took its toll on everyone, each member’s face progressively growing strained. But they held steadfast, grasping onto the hope of success. They would see this together— as Aqours.

“Are you tired You-chan?” a worried voice asked, a voice that lacked the usual energy behind it. Chika leaned on the director’s desk, her eyes tired and dull despite the lighting. You stared wordlessly at her best friend’s ragged state. She could only imagine how difficult it was for someone like Chika to just sit and wait. Not wanting to add to her worries, You shook her head.

“No, just a bit hungry I guess,” You responded. “Maybe I should’ve asked for more than just a sandwich before Yoshiko and the others left for the convenience store.” The first years offered to fetch some snacks upon the sound of Riko’s rumbling stomach. Yoshiko had sighed and complained in reluctance, but eventually relented due to Ruby and Hanamaru’s persuasion.  Everyone decided to call for a break during the food run. Dia was dutifully waiting for the first years’ return at the front entrance while Riko, Kanan, and Mari went to freshen up in the bathroom.

“Too bad we didn’t buy more noppo pan on the way here,” Chika mulled. “The honey mikan one was tasty.” The memory of the savory noppo pan elicited a small smile from Chika, You chuckling at the sight of her drooling friend. She was afraid that the long wait would only depress Chika further, but it seems her worries were unfounded. It wasn’t like last time when Aqours received zero votes. Chika has grown exponentially since then, both as a leader and as a friend. Rather than bottling up all her sadness and despair, Chika accepted the warmth and support of all of Aqours. You smiled warmly at their babbling leader.

Noticing the warm gaze, Chika stopped her chatter and plopped down next to You on the floor. She scooted once, then twice, until their shoulders were pressed against each other. Despite being puzzled by the sudden approach, You naturally leaned towards Chika, savoring the warmth. Slowly, not because of hesitation, but rather in consideration for the mood, Chika leaned her head on You’s shoulders. Her eyes narrowed softly, staring ahead at nothing in particular. The two peacefully sat in silence for a moment, their slow breathing the only sound in the room.

“Hey You-chan?” Chika said, her soft voice gently unwrapping the silence.

“Yeah?” You said.

“What if— and this is a completely imaginary scenario— but what if… we fail to save our school…?”

You had braced herself for that question, but she couldn’t help but feel her heart drop. Chika, her childhood friend who’s always smiled so radiantly and faced all her problems with hope and optimism, had just voiced the silent fear that hung on all of the members’ minds. She pulled her legs closer and rested her head on her arms, staring aimlessly just like Chika. Fail. You rolled the bitter taste of the word on her tongue before, but hearing it come from Chika felt as though her chest was being pierced by an invisible blade formed of doubt and despair. The mere thought of it hurt, but You knew Chika felt the same pain or maybe even more. Chika has been such a strong leader these past few months; encouraging the group, running from one live to another, practicing day and night just to nail one dance routine. But right now, in this room occupied only by the two of them, Chika was speaking to You as a childhood friend, not as their inspirational leader.

“Fail, huh?” You repeated. “So after performing a three-person live during a storm, wearing goth lolita outfits for Yoshiko-chan, gathering the Uchiura community to help film our first performance, overcoming zero votes, reconciling Dia-chan, Mari-chan and Kanan-chan, pulling off a live with only eight people, losing the qualifiers, performing both in the next qualifier _and_ open house at the same day, practicing a gruelling dance routine, you doing an amazing roundoff back handspring on stage, and finally making it to the finals— after all of that, we fail?”

“Hnnn... “ Chika could only pout at You’s long-winded summary. “Was that suppose to make me feel better?

“Hmm? No, not really. I was only listing stuff.”

“Geez!” Chika whined and playfully shoved You. You only chuckled at Chika’s futile attempt to make her budge, teasingly leaning further into Chika.

“C’mon, I was joking! Just think about it, we did so many amazing things as Aqours. Whether it was performing on stage in front of hundreds of people or face planting into the sand during practice, everything we’ve done has been an awesome experience.”

“I guess… but what about Uranohoshi? We had fun and all, but what’s the point if our school still closes down?”

“What’s the point? Chika-chan, you wanted to be a school idol even before the school closing was announced.”

“Y-yeah, but now I genuinely want to save the school! All the students believe in us and they’ve supported us so much. I don’t want to betray their hope.”

You quietly stared at Chika’s downcast face, a shadow casted on her features. She couldn’t bear to see her like this, crushing uncertainty draining away Chika’s usual energy. But she can’t just tell her to cheer up. That would mean repressing her problems and Chika would once again carry the emotional burden alone.

“It would suck,” You said bluntly. “If we fail, that is.”

“Yeah…” Chika muttered. Her face was now partially buried on You’s shoulder.

“But… we haven’t failed yet. There’s still a few more hours left. We promised we’d struggle to the very end, right? So let’s also believe until the very end— right, Chika-chan?

You clasped Chika’s hand in her own, a fire in her eyes reflected on Chika’s. She smiled radiantly, enrapturing Chika’s eyes through the sheer brilliance of  her determination. Chika had always been the guiding light for Aqours, but for Chika it had always been You leading her forward. Having the chance to sit down and rest from the leading position, Chika saw the familiar warm glow she had coveted since childhood.

“You’re right,” Chika said. “Until the clock strikes five, I’ll believe in our miracles.” The two broke out into wide grins, touching their foreheads together as they leaned into each other’s warmth. For now, just between the two of them in this quiet room blanketed by the deep night outside, they would share their light together.

 

“Hey Chika-chan, once it gets brighter outside let’s go out to look at the ocean.”

“Yeah, some fresh air would be nice. But let’s stay in this heated room for now.”

“Agreed. I would not want to be outside right now.”

“I know right~”

 

* * *

 

_Meanwhile…_

 

“Achoo!!” a sneeze pierced the peacefulness of the silent, cold air.

“Please don’t do your _daten_ pose while covering your mouth, zura,” Hanamaru reprimanded Yoshiko.

“This accursed miasma is invading my— ACHOO!!” Yoshiko sneezes again, burying her face into her arm as she struck a pose.

“Yoshiko-chan, are you okay?” Ruby worriedly asked.

“Fumu, tis but a small effect of the poison within the air.”

“P-poison?!”

“There’s no poison,” Hanamaru reassured Ruby. She gave a small sigh, her warm breath producing a small puff of mist made visible only by the light of the street lamps. They were slowly making their way back to the school, bags of snacks in tow. The three first-years hurried up the hill eager to return to the warm office and eat their food, bickering all the while.

Little did they know that a glowering student council president awaited their return, able to hear all their loud and disruptive antics even from the school entrance.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Episode 7 hit me real hard, I was not prepared. The YouChika content was very pleasing to see though (￣▽￣ )  
> So I wanted to write a moment set between the first-years running their errand and the results of Uranohoshi's applicant numbers— specifically a YouChika moment.


End file.
